1001 works for you
by Fiar no Fen
Summary: There is no summary, this is just conclussion, this is how I feel about my most important person, and how much I love her.


The lunatic's feelings.

Add was laying on the grass with his eyes closed as he felt the sunlight on his face, the war for now was over and thus the mastermind separated ways with the Elsearch party to find peace for his lunacy and tainted soul.

As he relaxed on the field a shadow step right at his side. The dark it projected blocked the sun that bathed his face, yet a warm feeling that he thought familiar let him stay on ease and slowly open his eyes.

The figure slowly came into view and its beauty made him smile, the owner was Ara, the Asura, who gave him a smile back. "I have... found YOU!" She said right before turning him around and grabbing one of his feet and twist it in and odd way to send way of pains. "Why you left me back there in Ranox!"

"ita, ita, ita, ita" Add yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground but Ara sat on his back grabbing both legs and twisting them backwards. "give up, give up, give up" he repeated and then the Asura released him. "Now explain" She said and stayed on his back.

Add knew this would happen, he loved Ara with all his heart but he also knew that even as a couple, he had hurt her badly in the pass, his actions, product of his crecent lunacy had injured her heart a lot and now even if she forgive him, the pain were scars in his heart, for that reason he had left to find a purpose to his brilliant mind, and a way to have a happy life with the girl of his dreams.

Seconds passed as they stayed in their positions, the master mind trying to figure what to say and the asura waiting for his reply. "You said you loved me, you said you would change Add, but it's always the same." She said and lifted before starting to sob silently. "I... want to break up with you Add."

Her words pierced hard on his heart and it made him quickly raise and grab her hand. "The reason why I left was to find a purpose in my life, I never wanted to leave you but I sensed it, my insanity was going to burst and I feared to hurt you again." He said hugging her tightly not wanting her to leave.

"And how do you think I felt after you left? I thought your words were only that words!? that you only wanted me because my outfit is sexy because I have a fox inside of me!" She yelled as she struggled to break free from his gasp and succedded pulling him away and then starting to run away.

Add quickly followed her, his mind racing at her words feeling and idiot even if some called him a genius and wanting to die as he saw those tears in her eyes. For him, she was a goddess, her beauty outmatched by her kindness and heart. He could never think of her as something dirty even if his words betrayed him, she was pure, innocent, celestial, she was all the beautiful things in this world in one being and if El wanted him to be with her he would reach that hand as he did, he would pull that body to his side and deliver a soft kiss on her mouth.

"There wasn't, there isn'ti, and there won't be a second I think of you just for your clothes, but I will and I have always had you in my mind, Ruru." Add said calling Ara by the nickname he had give her one day, the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. "Don't say that, it's embarassing." She replied as black fox ears popped on her head.

In a minute Add lifted the Asura in bride style and began to walk towards an hangar he had bought as a work place. Upon arriving he switched the light on and let the Asura feel perplexed as inside of such place there were lots of works art, figures, poems, machines and even a novel with just one theme in mind, her. "I was out one-thousand hours from your side and here I made one thousand one works that are proof that only you are in my mind and that only you fuel my heart, Amore." He said softly hugging the girl from behind who again began to sob and made him worry. "Is-is something wrong?" He asked and moved in front of her.

"I-I-I am just too happy, because I love you too Hon." And then she hugged him kissing his lips passionately as the place filled with light yet their world shrunk to each other souls.

 **Here it ends this little one shot hope you liked it, next is the spanish version.**

Add se encontraba acostado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados mientras sentia la luz del sol en su rostro, la guerra ya habia terminado y por ende el maestro de las mentes (mente maestra) se separo de la compania de Elsword para encontrar paz tanto para su locura como para su alma corrompida.

Mientras el se relajaba en el campo una sombra se paro justo a su lado. La oscuridad que esta proyectaba bloqueo el sol que bañaba su rostro, pero un sentimiento calido le hizo recordar que era conocida, por lo que se mantuvo con calma y lentamente abrio sus ojos.

La figura finalmente aparecio a su vista y su belleza le hizo sonreir tenuemente, la dueña de dicha figura era Ara, la Asura, quien le devolvio tiernamente la sonrisa. "Yo te... ENCONTRE!" Ella le dijo justo antes de darlo media vuelta y tomar una de sus piernas para torcersela en un modo extraño y enviar ondas de dolor hacia el. "Por que me dejastes sola en Lanox!?" Le pregunto para luego seguir torciendole del pie.

"Ita, ita, ita, ita!" Add gritaba mientras con su mano golpeaba el suelo para que le soltase, pero Ara se le sento sobre su espalda y tomando sus dos piernas las tiro hacia atras para darle mas dolor. "Me rindo, me rindo, me rindo." repitio y luego de ello Ara le solto. "Ahora explicate." Le ordeno aun sentada sobre su espalda.

Add sabia que esto ocurriria, el amaba a Ara con toda su alma y corazon, pero el sabia que aun como pareja el, debido a su locura creciente la habia dañado mucho a ella, fue por eso que decidio irse, para asi buscar un proposito para su mente brillante y una forma de tener una vida feliz con la mujer que de sus sueños.

Los segundos pasaron mientras ambos estaban en la misma posicion, el, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirle a ella, la Asura, esperando su respuesta. "Dijistes que me amabas Add, dijistes que cambiarias por mi, pero siempre es lo mismo." le dijo para luego levantarse y sacudirse la ropa. "Quiero... terminar contigo Add." La joven dijo, comenzando a llorar.

Sus palabras le atravezaron el corazon, sin embargo el se levanto y tomo su mano. "El motivo por el cual me fui fue para buscar un proposito en mi vida, y ademas lo pude sentir, mi locura se estaba volviendo a acumular y temi el herirte otra vez, nunca quise dejar tu lado!" le respondio el joven abrazandola fuertemente para que no se vaya.

" Y como crees que yo me senti una vez que te fuistes? Yo pense que tus palabras y promesas eran solo eso palabras! Que tu solo me querias por que mi atuendo es sexy o por que llevo a una zorra dentro mio! Ella le grito muentras luchaba por soltarae de su abrazo y lo logro empujandolo y luego comenzando a correr.

Rapidamente, Add le persiguio, su mente corria por las palabras de ella, sintiendose un mero idiota aunque muchos le llamaran genio y deseando morir cuando el vio aquellas lagrimas en sus ojos. Para el, ella era una diosa, su belleza sobrepasada por su corazon y amabilidad, el nunca podria pensar de ella como algo sucio aun si sus palabras le traicionaban, ella era pura, inocente y celestial, ella era todas las cosas hermosas del mundo en una entidad unica, y si el El queria que ellos estuvietan juntos el alcanzaria esa mano como lo hizo, le acercaria a su cuerpo y le entregaria um dulce beso en los labios.

"No hubo, no hay y no habra un solo segundo que yo piense en ti solo por tus ropas, pero yo siempre te tendre y siempre te he tenido en mi mente... Ruru." Add le dijo llamamdo a Ara por el apodo que le habia puesto el dia que le pregunto si queria sed su novia. "No digas eso... es vergonzoso." Le respondio mientras unas orejas de zorro negras salian en su cabeza.

En un minuto, Add levanto a Ara como si estuvieran casados y comenzo a caminar hacia el taller que el habia comprado como lugar de trabajo. Al llegar el encendio las luces, y dejo que la Asura se sintiera perpleja, ya que dentro de ese lugar habian muchos trabajos dr arte, figuras, poemas, maquinas e inclusive una novela, todas con una sola cosa en mente, "ella". "Yo estuve alejado de tu lado por exactamente mil horas y aca hay mil y un trabajos que son la prueba de que solo tu estas en mi mente y solo tu eres el combustible de mi corazon, Amore". Dijo suavemente abrazandola por detras a la chica que nuevamente comenzo s llorar e hizo que se preocupara. "H-Hay algo que esta mal?" Le pregunto y se paro enfrente de ella.

"Y-y-yo simplemente estoy muy feliz, porque yo tambien te amo Hon." y entonces ella le abrazo besando sus labios apasionadamente mientras el lugar se llenaba de luz, sin embargo el mundo de los dos se achico a lo unico que les importaba, sus almas

 ** _Sin ningun miramiento puedo decir que esto es para la persona que mas me importa en esta vida, mi amor Mayra, espero que te haya gustado y me disculpes por todo el daño que te cause._**

"Si me amas... estonces sere deboto de ti." Le respondio Add volviendo a besarla. "Para ti y por ti, aun en la eternidad."


End file.
